Portable electronic devices such as cell phones have become wider, thinner, and lighter than in the past. The thin rectangular shape results in the user often only grasping the thin circumfral edge of the device with the fingers and thumb of one hand. If one is holding the device in one hand and uses their thumb to activate the touch screen of the device, one may have little grip on the device at all, as one's fingers are not on the edge of the device, but are instead on the back of the device with the device resting on the users fingers and palm. This makes the device susceptible to being dropped, and broken or damaged in a fall to the ground.
Thus, there is a need for an improved case, housing, or enclosure for portable electronic devices, particularly those with a touch screen that allows for an improved grip or retention of the device. Specifically, the invention herein includes a finger loop affixed to the back of the case, housing, or enclosure, the finger loop allowing a user to place at least one of his fingers through the loop to aid in the retention of the device.